Emalee Smith and the War on Water
by Piper Weasly
Summary: Emalee Smith finds her mother's old diary and things get crazy. This is my first crossover I do not own any of the characters except for Mary, Emalee, ect.
1. Chapter 1

I, Emalee Smith, was like any other girl. The only thing that made me different was the fact my father was MIA (or I thought so). I was your typical twelve-year old. I loved shopping, I had my BFFs and my enemies, and I also did chores. One day, while doing said chores, I found an my mother's old diary. Curious, I opened it and started reading.

August 12, 1981

Today, I went swimming with friends I recently made here in Australia. We were out for the longest time, laughing and splashing. After a while, we grew weary and somebody suggested we go to Mako Island, even though nobody goes there. We all agreed. When we got to the island, we floated in the little cove. The full moon shone above us. Then, bubbles started circling our heads. They were glimmering gold and didn't seem to pop. The four of us were in awe as we swam home.

August 13, 1981

Today, we decided to take a boat to Mako to see if the bubbles would come back. When we got there, they were gone. Then, Mallory had the brilliant idea of going in the water. Alyce, being the worrywart she is, refused because she thought it was a bad idea. Susan pushed Alyce in, and I let out a loud gasp. Alyce's clothes had disappeared and she was wearing a shiny orange bikini top. Mallory had changed too, because she had jumped in to save Alyce. Susan jumped in as did I. It was then I realized we were mermaids.

I looked up to make sure my mom hadn't entered the room. No sign of her. I flipped forwards to one of the last pages.

June 25, 2001

I saw Poseidon again today. He is really nice and handsome. I can hardly believe he is a god! I thought that gods were mean and hated mortals! I think he loves me mainly because I am a mermaid, but still, I love him and that is all that matters.

I was really confused after reading this. My mother had always told me she had only been in love once, with my father, whose name was Paul. Also, mermaids and gods aren't real! They are just children's tales. I read on. The next entry was from a month later.

July 28, 2001

Today I found out I am pregnant. Poseidon is the only possible option, but we broke up a while ago, because he had a wife. I don't know how I will do this on my own. I need his help, but my child isn't allowed to know that they are a demigod...

I stopped reading. I was a demigod, and my father is Poseidon. My mother had been abandoned by him. He was a god, but he didn't even try to help us when my mom had lost her job. My father is so mean! Why didn't he ever call? He probably didn't even know I existed. I felt pity for my mother. She had to raise me by herself. I would get my revenge on my dad someday.


	2. Chapter 2

I put the diary away and continued cleaning. My mother came home and I made Mac and Cheese for dinner. While we were eating, there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. A rather tall man with an unruly mane of curly black hair was at the door.  
"Is Mary Smith available?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I turned around and yelled, "Mom! There is a guy here to see you!"

My mother quickly got up and walked to the door. Her eyes filled with worry when she saw the man.

"Emalee, will you excuse us?" she asked.

"Sure, mom," I replied.

I walked into the dining room and closed the door behind me. I looked around out of habit and crouched next to the door. I listened closely to what they were saying

" Hey, so how's my favorite mermaid?" I heard him ask.

"Poseidon!" my mother hissed, "She doesn't know!"

I felt my stormy sea-green eyes widen. It was my father. Without thinking, I opened the door and interrupted their conversation.

"I know everything!" I declared

" Well dear," my mother said,"you don't know everything."

" I know that you are a mermaid, this man is my father, and I am a demigod!" I shouted.

The man grinned. "Surely our child," he said. " Sit down," he continued. "Let me tell you about Camp Half-Blood."

He went on to tell me about a camp for demigods where we learned to fight and swim, and ride Pegasi. My jaw almost dropped open, but I caught it. He also explained that he wasn't allowed to help his children, but he found a way.

"For example," he said."Remember when that one girl called your clothing ugly?"

"Yeah," I replied, "The water fountain exploded on her and ruined her makeup. It's just karma."

"Karma meaning you father making a water fountain explode," he stated.

I realized then that he did love me and wanted me to be okay. We then discussed plans for getting me to camp. It was decided I would take a flight to New York the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I had to wake up super early. My mom drove me to the airport, and helped me check my luggage. I had packed almost my whole room, causing my suitcase to be heavy. I was boarded onto the plane, and fell asleep before take off.

After what seemed like forever, I arrived in New York. My father was waiting outside the airport to pick me up.  
"Hey dad," I said. "How are we getting to camp?"

"Well, considering I am the god of the sea, we will be swimming," he replied.

"I can't swim," I stated. "Mom doesn't let me swim."

"Oh, that's probably because you turn into a mermaid whenever you swim," my father answered.

"Do I at least look pretty when I am a mermaid?" I questioned.

"Uh sure."

We walked to the edge of the water and my father snapped his fingers. My luggage disappeared.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I need that."

His only response was, "Don't worry."

We slowly waded into the muddy, murky water. I felt my body changing and started flailing around I landed head first into the water. My clothes had disappeared, and a scaly blue tale and top had taken their place. I thought mom's was orange.

Reading my thoughts, my father said,"Yours is blue because you are a second generation."

I nodded my head and started swimming. My dad swam ahead, and I followed closely behind. He finally stopped and climbed out of the water. He picked me up, set me down on a rock and disappeared. All around me, I saw tons of kids in orange shirts staring. I thought to my self, "Dry off already!" and instantly I was dry and in my clothes.  
A centaur walked over to me and said, "What is your name?"  
I responded, "My name is Emalee Smith."

He helped me off of the rock and had me stand at the edge of the shore. I felt my body changing. I looked down, I was in a weird toga-like thing. I then was holding a stick in my hand and I felt something on my head. Everyone's jaws dropped. I was terrified, but being curious, I looked to see what I was holding.  
"That's odd," I thought. "It's a spear. I was expecting a trident."

I felt a warm glowing symbol appear over my head. I looked up but didn't see anything. I then heard somebody murmur," Athena" Then I felt another thing appear. It pushed the old one out of the way. It felt like sea mist. I immediately knew it was from my father. All of a sudden, a man and a woman appeared, they were arguing. I recognized the man as my father.  
"She's my daughter!" He yelled  
"She's my granddaughter!" She exclaimed.  
I had always hated fighting so I stepped forwards in between them. I turned to the woman.  
"Athena," I started,"why are you angry with my father?"  
I heard gasps from the crowd, somebody even said,"Aww man!"  
"He is trying to claim you!" Your my... wait, did you call him your father?"  
"I did," I nervously replied.  
"That settles it!" My father exclaimed. "She is a child of mine."

The centaur that had introduced himself as Chiron walked over. "Welcome, Emalee Smith, daughter of Poseidon, granddaughter of Athena!"

Percy's POV  
Camp Half-Blood so far, was awesome. The only thing that was bad was the fact that tons of monsters kept trying to kill me. Everything was going fine until a severely hot mermaid showed up on the beach. She had blonde hair, stormy sea green eyes, and a tall graceful figure. It was love at first sight. Then, she became human. Chiron led her over to the edge of the water and Athena claimed her. I was happy, because that meant she wasn't related to me, but then Poseidon claimed her, too. They both appeared and the girl, whose name was Emalee, stated she was Poseidon's daughter. I said, "Aww man," because I can't date her. After the whole fiasco she came up to me.  
I said, "Hi. I am your half-brother, Percy."  
She smiled and said,"Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, or Silena**  
**Emalee's POV**  
I started talking with my half-brother. He is a native to New York, his name is Percy, and his favorite color is blue. He showed me to cabin number three. It was glorious. Chiron had given me the option to stay in the Athena cabin, but I knew I wasn't as smart as them and didn't want to embarrass myself.  
"So, what do you think?" Percy inquired.  
"I...I...It's wonderful!" I said at last.  
I found my stuff already in the cabin on the bunk I liked the most. Oh! I loved being a demigod. I went outside and surveyed my surroundings. I tripped over a rock because I wasn't paying attention, and knocked over a blonde boy. I stood up and offered him my hand.  
"Sorry about that!" I said as I helped him up  
He looked me in the eyes and said,"It's okay."  
"I'm Emalee." I said. This boy was cute. He had messy blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and freckles dotted his nose.  
"I..I'm...I'm..I'm Cameron." His muscular frame was shaking. Had I made him nervous? I decided to pretend like I didn't notice and chatted with him.  
"What cabin are you in?" I asked.  
"I'm in the Aphrodite cabin."  
I almost said,"No kidding! You are gorgeous!" But I decided against it.  
"You're not in the Aphrodite cabin are you?" He asked  
"No. Why?" This scared me. Did I seem to full of myself, or conceited?  
I heard him whisper, "Because you are so pretty, and thought beauty like that only came from mom."  
I started blushing. "No. I'm Poseidon's daughter."  
**Cameron's POV**  
Yes! Finally something good had happened to me! A cute apologized for something that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been staring at her. Emalee was really pretty, plus, Percy couldn't put "dibs" on her like he had with Annabeth; she was his sister!  
"I have to go," she said. "Will I see you later?"  
"Yeah. Totally. Yep." Oh gods. He sucked at flirting. He let out a quick prayer to his mom. Please help me to get a date with her!  
He gained the confidence needed. "Hey, Emalee. I was wondering if after dinner you wanted to go for a walk?" He ended it with a wink.  
Emalee replied blushing, "Sure. Pick me up from the Poseidon table!" With that, she walked away.  
Annabeth's POV  
When I got back into camp from patrol, I was angry. My mother had stopped by to claim somebody, and didn't even say hi. On top of it all, the new girl wasn't even a direct child of Athena, but a granddaughter instead. Percy approached me. "Hi, Annabeth."  
I didn't want to talk, so I glared at him. He got the message and walked away.

**That Night After Dinner... (Emalee)**  
Sure enough, Cameron came to my table to pick me up. I had been joking, but here he was. Luckily, I had worn clean clothes to dinner.  
"Hey Emalee," he said  
I felt my self blushing. I had a major crush, there was no denying that. "Hi Cameron.  
I stood up and we walked to the beach together. We started talking. It wasn't anything major, just small talk. I felt like we were connected. He told me about how his dad was his role-model, if his dad did something, he did it too. I told him about my mom; how she had a seafood truck in Portland.  
After a while, I was curious to see if he felt the way I did about us, so I slipped my hand into his, and looked over to see his reaction. He wrapped his hand snugly around mine. I felt warmth rush to my face. He did feel the same way. We talked for a while, and he walked me to my cabin. I had just had my first date. Or close to it. We started doing this every night for a week

**One week later: Cameron's POV**  
I woke up and pinched myself. The last few nights were dreams. A girl would never love me. I kept telling myself these things. I stepped outside the cabin, and Percy Jackson walked up to me.  
"My sister wanted to give you this. I don't really know what it is," Percy said as he handed me a pale blue envelope with my name written on it. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and I opened it. It read, "Meet me by the big rock on the beach after breakfast. -E.S"  
I was worried after reading this. She probably is going to reject me, she will say something like,"Let's just be friends."  
At breakfast, I didn't eat much. Selina leaned over and said,"If you give mom all that food, she'll become a size 2. She doesn't want to be fat! So eat!"  
I slowly ate some food and offered the res up to my mother. I walked to the rock where Emalee was waiting. She looked nervous. Not a good sign.  
"Cameron. I am just going start with this and get it over with. Do you think I am pretty?"  
I slowly thought through it."No."  
"Do you want me in your life?"  
Again, I said,"No."  
I saw tears well up in her eyes. "Would you cry if I walked away?"  
I said,"No."  
She walked away. I chased after her."Emalee! Wait! Stop!"  
She said, " I am going to play a page from your book now, NO!"

**I am working on my next chapter, but I want some reviews from my previous ones before I post the next chapter! Thanks! Piper**


End file.
